Soul eater in alphabetical order
by Scotty1994
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Soul Eater and others :
1. After all

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again **

**I am going to hopefully write 26 one-shots in alphabetical order, should be fun .**

**Sadly most will contain fluff but not all **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

After All

Maka glared into her locker, yet another day with not one letter. Yet another day of Soul's falling all over the ground next to her. He doesn't even bother to pick them up now, tells Maka that he doesn't read them either when she asks. He probably does when she isn't around, she thought slamming her locker door harder than needed. She turned on her heel and left her partner with his clean up while she blew off some steam in the training room.

It wasn't like she was looking for another partner or anything, she thought storming through the D.W.M.A hallways. She just wanted to know that people thought her talents were just as good as Soul's. That people had noticed her to. She wanted to feel wanted.

It had surprised her by the amount of letters Soul has received. To think that he hasn't giving another thought to them.

Or was he?

Maka paused in the entry way of the training room, this new fear freezing her in place. What if he was considering them? Just thinking of an easy way to ditch her. Maybe he was with them now, trying to connect to each other's wavelength.

Maka slammed her fist into the padded wall next to her, "Damn it Soul." She cursed under her breath.

"What? What did I do this time?" A familiar voice asked behind her. She snapped around facing her white haired partner. She was frozen again. Could he feel her wavelengths before?

She took a deep breath, regaining herself, "Don't sneak up on me like that Soul." Maka warned before pivoting around again removing her jacket and boots. If she was lucky Soul will let the whole thing drop.

"Cool guys don't sneak." He calmly replied.

Luck was on her side.

"So why did you punch the wall while cursing my name? That's not cool you know." While his voice was serious, his month pulled up into a small half smile showing his teeth. Almost warning her not to lie.

Maka was wrong she had no luck. Of course he would hear that and see her anger. And he knows that she can't make up lies when she angry. All luck was on his side.

"I was simply annoyed because you took so long getting here." Maka told him, keeping her voice level. It wasn't a complete lie, she really was annoyed at him.

"Whatever." Soul look away annoyed. He striped his jacket off, throwing it on the ground next to hers. A small envelope slid along the floor.

Maka stared at the envelope for only a second before recognising it. It was one of the partner invitations Soul had gotten. Her cheeks instantly heated up with anger and jealousy. Why would Soul keep it? He said he always threw them out!

Soul noticed the envelope and Maka's expression at the same time. "Wait!" He yelled not wanting her to jump to bad conclusions. He bent down then held it out to her. "It's yours, you missed it before."

How could Maka of missed it, she searched her locker. But surely enough there was her name scribbled on the other side in very neat handwriting. Soul watched her as she carefully turned the small package in her fingers, carefully lifting the opening.

Maka took a deep breath and paused after ripping the opening.

"What are you waiting for?" Soul ask sitting down in the corner watching his meister.

"I'm just wondering if it's for real or if it's like the last one I got." Soul got a sour look on his face remembering the letter one of his pushier fan girls sent Maka. It was threatening note telling her to back off, the day after reading it they came up to Maka and apologised. Maka never figured out why they suddenly changed her mind, but she has a good idea.

"Just read it. It's not like that one." Soul finally replied, a slight edge in his voice. His cheeks brightened as Maka unfolded the note.

Maka read it over carefully, eye's growing wider with each line.

_Dear Maka_

_I'm sorry to say this isn't a letter asking you to become my partner, for you already are. This is letter asking to remain my partner._

_I notice the way you react when I get all the letters and notes, but they don't mean a thing to me because I already have a cool meister. And I don't plan on changing anytime soon._

_If you're wondering why you don't get any it probably 'cause I scare most of them off... On purpose, sometimes._

_I just don't want to risk losing you._

_So her'se asking you to stay my meister, even if you are flat chestered._

_Soul._

Maka folding the note back into the envelope before gliding over to where her, very red, partner sat. She knelt down so they were eye level. "Soul," She began, "MAKA CHOP!"

Soul did not expect this reaction. "Damn it Maka." He held his head where a new indent had been made. He looked up again to see her leaning in again. "Not another!" he yelled ducking.

Soul froze as Maka's lips brushed against his temple.

Maka smiled, Soul wanted her and only her as his partner after all.

**Naww But its serious mean Maka doesn't get any **

**Anyway, people if you have an idea for a story to go with a letter please tell! Suggestions are welcomed!**

**Till next time**

**Scotty out **

**p.s. review **


	2. Bouncy Balls

**I'm back again And I loved that I got reviews yay me!**

**I'm just going to say now, sorry for really really slow updates! It's my fault for starting stories in my last 5 weeks of high school. Yay high school's almost over! Damn that's alot of work! **

**Any way, enjoy **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Bouncy Balls**

Soul fell backwards on the grassy hill. After the full on basketball game with Black Star had worn him out. Kid and the Thomson sisters were on a mission, Tsubaki was cleaning her apartment after Black Star had destroyed another window. And Maka... Well once again Maka turned Soul down. He had never received a real reason for why she never plays. It was either she was studying, cleaning or reading a book. Soul titled his head up to see spiky blue hair inches from his face. The ninja had hardly broken a sweat, the only thing showing he had played was the dirt stains on his pants.

"Hey, Black Star?" Soul asked, flipping his whole body over.

"What? You wanna go again?" Black Star's face lit up at the idea of beating Soul again.

Soul let out an exhausted sigh. "No. I was wondering something about Maka." Soul pulled the basketball under his chin, drumming his fingers on the rough surface.

"What about her?" Black Star asked, his curiosity peaked up at the topic.

"Well, you've known her longer than me, like since you were little kids."

Black Star flipped over to face the weapon. "Yeah. Why?"

"Why doesn't she want to play basketball or any sport, besides training of course." Soul signed again remembering all the exhausting hours in the training room.

"Wait, you don't know?" Black Star asked surprised. Judging by Soul's blank look, he didn't. "I don't know if I should tell. She would probably kill me." He thought through all the possible ways Maka would get back at him.

Soul winced, he had been on the end of Maka's anger many times. He didn't want to bring anymore on himself. "Yeah, that's co-"

"Who am I kidding? Maka could never hurt a GOD like me!" Black Star laughed to himself. Soul gave his friend a lopsided grin waiting for the laughter to die down. After another minute of laughing Black Star turned to Soul with a serious look. "The reason she doesn't play sports is because balls have a habit of hitting her in the face."

Soul stared at him deadpanned. This was not the reason he expected. "Every time?"

"Every time."

"Hits her in the face?"

"In the face."

Soul stared at the excited ninja absorbing what he said. Soul let out a loud laugh rolling on his back.

Then he got a bad idea. "We should test it."

Black Star nodded in agreement before leaping up, "I know the perfect weapon!" He yelled enthusiastically. He turned and ran off yelling, "Yahoo!"

Maka sat on the small armchair by her bedroom window. The cool breeze felt refreshing on her face. She had managed to escape playing basketball again and convinced their cat, Blair, to go to work early. Maka was alone and able to enjoy a quiet afternoon reading her book.

Maka heard the bouncing before she felt the impact. The fuzzy fabric didn't minimise the force of the tennis ball colliding with the side of her face. Maka let out a yelp, holding her hand against the swollen cheek. She searched around for the thrower only to hear a loud laugh she knew too well.

"BLACK STAR!"

The outraged yell from Maka's window only made the two boys laugh more. Soul clutched his stomach watching Black Star pull faces towards the open window from his perch on the opposite building.

"I didn't even aim for her! I threw it at the opposite wall! It rebounded!" He commented to Soul, laughing even louder. His voice was muted by a large text book being thrown into his opened mouth.

"Shit!" Soul cried scrambling up from his seat on the walkway.

"Don't even think of running Soul!" Were the last words Soul remembered hearing before his mind was obscured in darkness.

**What you think? I was really bored when I came up with this one **

**Will try to update soon**

**Scotty out **


	3. Complete

**Author's note**

**Oh yay I'm up to C ^^. I really like this story I wrote it awhile ago and just works **

**No I still don't own Soul eater .**

**Complete**

Maka was his meister. And Soul would never change that fact for anything, but he was never sure how Maka felt about him. Maka is courageous and the strongest person he knew. She was kind, smart and beautiful. She would never look down at someone or give up on a friend.

She was perfect, _his_ perfect meister. _His_ Maka.

Soul on the other hand was bad with people and can be mean to her, a lot. He was never one to go comfort someone and only really knew how to talk with his fist. Soul always focused on being 'the cool guy.' But really his just trying to convince everyone he is annoyed by their stares and comments on his hair, eyes and teeth. So built a barrier around him, one that makes him hard to be around. And yet he never scared off Maka. She proved to everyone that he really was a cool guy and a powerful weapon.

She made him into what truly wanted to be.

When Soul was with her, he was _complete_.

Maka was a true friend. One that would never feel fear staring into his blood red eyes. Never back way when he smiled showing off his jagged shark-like teeth. She never even asked why his hair was white.

She truly was perfect to him. If only she saw herself the way Soul did.

Soul was determined for her to know.

It was a cold night, but even with the dropping temperature, Soul doubt that he would feel it after the workout they just had. He and Maka had been called to rid a small cave, just outside of Death City, of a per kishin. They were surprised when one turned out to be three.

After a long fight they manage to defeat them, but not unscratched.

Maka had a deep scratch on her upper arm, while Soul had a long cut on the side of his face and a killer headache from being thrown against the cave walls. After they both deemed themselves able to walk back to Shibusen to get Professor Stein patch them up.

It wasn't until they had made it back to their apartment had Soul noticed the shadows in Maka's eyes. "Hey, Maka?" He called to his meister, whom had sunk into the comforts of their couch. She didn't look up him straight away. "Maka, you ok?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Maka nodded her head slightly, still staring down at the ground. Her lack of response was annoying him. The only time she got this quiet was when she was sad or felt guilty about something. The pieces clicked together in Soul's head.

"It's not your fault." His words startled Maka, she turned to him.

Suddenly smiling at him with the cheerful smile she could muster. "I know that." Soul flinched at the clearly forced happy voice she was speaking with. "I'm tired I'm going to head to bed, night." She called after her, heading straight to her room and slamming the door.

Soul ran a hand through his snow white hair. _Yep, she mad at herself_, Soul thought to himself before making his way to her door. Standing at the frame he listened for movement before knocking.

"Maka? Can I come in?" He asked, turning the knob when he didn't get a response.

Maka sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin, noticing Soul she hastily whipped her eyes. Soul sighed loudly, he hated when she cried and when she lied to him, tonight she was doing both.

She knew Soul was mad at her but she couldn't care less, she deserved his anger. She had stuffed up again and got them both hurt again. Got him hurt again.

"God Maka why won't you talk to me instead of locking yourself in your room?" Soul pleaded, keep his voice calm and steady.

Maka whipped her eyes again. "'Cause you shouldn't have to see me like this, this weak little girl that can't even protect her weapon." Her voice caught at the end, causing another tear to escape.

Soul settled on the edge of her bed, sighing loudly. "God Maka! When will you see that it's not your fault! I'm the weapon, I'm meant to protect you!" Soul noticed her flinch at the sudden volume of his voice but he didn't stop. "Why do you have to beat yourself up all the time? Who cares if you one step wrong, just learn from it and don't do it again!"

"You could have gotten seriously hurt tonight and you're telling me to just learn from it!" Maka yelled back. Clenching her hands into fist. "I'm your meister, I'm not meant to mess up! I'm meant to be perfect!"

"You are perfect!" Soul yelled back. His eyes widen after realising what he said it out loud. "Great, real cool Soul." He scolded himself, hanging his head in his hands.

Maka was taken aback, she defiantly didn't see that coming. She reached to touch Soul's arm.

"Y- You think I'm... perfect?" she stumbled out. Maka felt her cheeks heat up.

Soul gave in and turned back to his meister, "Yes, I do. I just wish you could see you the way I do." Maka just stared at him as he continued. "The way you fight, care for others, even the weird ways you study. It's all perfect to me."

Soul felt his own face heat up, "When I'm with you I'm complete and happy because I know that I have the coolest meister."

Maka's breath caught on his last sentence. Was this really Soul, dropping his cool persona and admitting his feelings like this? Maka finally gained control over her body again and leapt onto Soul, pulling him into a tight hug.

Soul felt Maka's hand tighten around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Soul hesitantly returned the hug. He began to relaxing into her arms and placed his head on top of hers, stoking the soft locks of her hair.

"Thank you Soul."

**Cute right .**

**Ok I'll admit Soul probably won't say all of that but that doesn't mean he doesn't think it!**

**Please click the pretty review button... you know you want to. **

**Scotty out **


	4. Dreams

**I don't own Soul Eater or the characters.**

**Dreams**

"Hey Soul?"

"Ne?"

"What did you dream about last night?"

Soul dropped his xbox controller and turned to face him meister, opening and closing his mouth thinking of something to say. Maka noticed his uncomfortable silence, enjoying the moment she let a sly smile form on her face.

"Because, last night," she started moving closer to the speechless weapon, swaying her hips slightly with each step, "I could hear some very loud noise coming from your room." The teens were only inches away from each other now. Maka slowly ran her finger along the arm of the couch up to where Soul's arm was leaning on it. Soul was still trying to form an excuse in his head, something to distract them from her question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Liar_.

"Liar." Maka's smile grew more at Soul's reddening face.

Soul couldn't think of anything but his _dream_ and how close Maka was right now. He could tell Maka was just playing with him by walking like that, leaning closer to him, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Finally regaining back some his cool he casually leaned back on the couch giving her a lop sided grin. "Well Maka, what does it matter to you what cool guys dream about?" _Nice just play it cool Soul._

"I wasn't asking what _cool_ guys dream about, I asked what you dreamt about." She replied without missing a beat. Soul glared at her obvious hit on his pride.

"Why do you care tiny tits?" He asked again, raising his voice a little. He smiled at the smile on Maka's face being replaced by annoyed.

Maka was not going to give up, she will keep going until he broke she decided. Stepping it up a noch she leant in closer again. "Well Soul, just to let you know, I can bend my legs that way." She left him with a knowing smile before strutting back out of the room, leaving Soul, his face a shade of red that made tomatoes look dull.

**Yeah… I don't know.  
>I was looking for something to post and came by this. No idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this. But at least it's an update.<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait for updates, I haven't really had much of a creative writing strike.**

**Scotty**


	5. Elementary

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's character, but I do have a cold **

**Elementary**

Elementary hadn't been the easiest for Maka.

Being the smartest kid in the class made her more interested in reading than playing games with the others children in her class. She had only Black Star as a friend, but even then she only left her book when he challenged her to a sparring match. It didn't help having her Father fooling around with any woman that was breathing.

She decided when she started at DWMA things will be different. She would no longer just be the girl with the flirtatious Death Scythe as a father. She was determined to be known for something better. To do more than sit through every lunch reading a book because she had no one to talk to. No, she was going to make it much better.

She sat on their blue lounge nursing her latest book between her hands, long forgotten after being interrupted by her partner. Red eyes watched her curiously as he laid on her lap, absently playing with the loose stands of her hair. The young Death Scythe gave her a lazy smile and continued on with his rambles of how boring homework was. She agreed she had made it better for herself, smiling fondly back at Soul. It was much better than Elementary ever was.

**In trying to regain my creativity for writing I am going to do some short stories to get my mind flowing. I will occasionally write long ones every now and then, but mostly short ones.**

**And also that the next couple will kind of suck, just getting back into the rhyme of it again. Let me know what you think : )**

**Also if there is any certain story you want for a letter, just message me.  
>Scotty <strong>


	6. Fear

**Wow just realised I missed F before, not sure how seeing I had it ready to upload ages ago.  
>oh well<strong>

**I don't own Soul Eater or the characters.**

**Fear**

The echo of metal clattering on the ground seemed to bounce off the walls of the abandon factory more than it should. As if that sound was the only thing prolonging the next blow that was aimed at Maka.

Its menacing gaze was unwavering from the blonde meister, the scarce light that leaked into the building through holes in the roof only added a glistening light to its sharp jaws. Reflecting off its claws as they were raised to attack almost painfully slow.

Maka couldn't be sure if the kishin itself was moving at a slow pace or if it was mind as it watched the creature lunge at her. The helpless command for her to move from her weapon wasn't enough to break her trance. She was held motionless by the fear inside of her, the fear of death. She could almost laugh at the irony that this freezing fear would be the thing to cause her death.

Closing her eyes in anticipation, a flash, a glimpse of familiar red eyes appeared behind her lids. They were gazed over with disappointment, but she could tell that they were angry, furious, by the deep shade of the irises. She realised that that would be Soul's eyes if he knew that she died because of a silly little fear.

Maka leapt back with speed even she was unaware of, barely avoiding the razor shape claws that were now embedded in the cermet ground that she had just been standing on.

No, Maka may do many things, but she would never let her fears get the best of her and she would never give Soul a reason to ever give her that glare. This fear will not control her.

**Yeah I like this way more than my last two, I think I'm getting better :D**

**Scotty.**


	7. Grudges

**I do not own anything to do with Soul Eater… sadly, ever so sadly**

Grudges

Maka could hold a grudge. Everyone knew that, just one look at the relationship between her and her father would tell you that. When Maka holds a grudge it takes a whole lot of energy to get her to forgive. Even when she says you are forgiven you still have to try get her trust back.

Of course she wouldn't hold a grudge over something silly, granted she will still get angry at you and Maka-chop you. No, you have to do something pretty damn stupid to have a full on grudge aimed at you.

A full on grudge like that is something that Soul feared all the time. Sure he was a cool guy, and cool guys aren't scared of girls in pigtails. Unless they are holding a book in their hand, Soul isn't scared. But who's to say what the tipping point is between what Maka considers being stupid and what she sees a betrayal.

Something so bad that she will stop talking to you, even if you begging on your knees. She would only talk to you if absolutely needed or to tell you to go away. To receive a glare that makes you feel every ounce of your guilt whenever your eyes locked. Not to even mention how she holds back even less when giving a Maka-chop.

Sometimes when he sees the glares Death scythe receives from his daughter gives Soul chills. Almost wants to back away from the icy glaze himself.

Earning himself that kind of wrath was something he wanted to avoid completely.

So of course Soul will never do something to hurt Maka like that, he will never even come close to that line. An idea of even contemplating it will never cross his mind. He is a cool guy after all. And cool guys don't hurt their partner.

And he wouldn't hurt Maka even if there was no fear of her grudge, but it does help to encourage him.

**Hello… yeah… been awhile. Not exactly back either, more like a easing in again.**

**So I'm just going to keep chucking some oneshots here and there to get back into the writing again, hopefully moving back on to my stories.**

**Sorry that this one is short, but hopefully there will be more soon.**

**Scotty.**


	8. Hours

**I don't own Soul Eater or Fast and the Furious**

**Hours**

Hours. Maka didn't know how many, but she knew the sun had risen again. Glints of light slipped through the cracks in the moss covered walls, letting her know the night had ended. The room she was being held in was no bigger than her bathroom at her apartment with Soul.

Her breath caught, thoughts of her weapon made her eyes burn with hot tears. Choking back a sob Maka started looking around the cell, looking for anything to help her escape. The restraints chained to the ceiling were loose enough for her to stand on the ground, but still forced her arms to dangle above her head. Her wrists were rimmed red from her many struggles to slip her hands out. The soreness of her hands only added to the rest of her body. She had received scratches and bruises when her kidnappers attacked her and Soul, than there were wounds she doesn't remember receiving.

Maka choked back more sobs, wondering if Soul was ok, if he was coming, if he even knew where she was.

It all happened so fast.

**-Flashback-**

"I'm telling you Maka, you'll love this movie. The cars. The action. The _babes_." Soul exclaimed, letting drool leak out of his mouth caught on his last thought.

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka continued on down the path back to their apartment, leaving a pained Soul behind. She flipped the DVD, _Fast & Furious_, between her hands, the plot sounded interesting, but cars, action and _babes_ were never her thing. "I think I might read a book instead." She thought aloud.

Soul, appearing next to her again, took the movie back, "No Maka, you must watch this." He lightly tugged on her pigtail. "I watched your stupid chick flick last Friday, now it's your turn." Maka slapped away his hand, huffing in defeat. Soul grinned knowing he had won, not something that happened often when fighting with Maka.

"I'm only watching it if you promise to not get nose bleeds over every single girl you see in it." Maka growled pointing her finger at him.

Soul pulled his mouth into his usual lopsided grin, "Oh come on, just cause your jealous of your lack of-"

"Soul!" Maka screeched pulling another book out to add another indent to his skull.

"Well, well now, looks like a lover's quire." A tall man snaked out from the shadows of a small ally way. "Don't you think so Dune?" He looked behind him to a shorter but well-built man strolling out from the ally way.

The meister and weapon tensed, Soul took a defensive step in front of Maka staring down the men.

"Looks like one, guess we disturbed them Sand." Dune responded, his voice was low and husky.

"What do you want?" Soul growled, bearing his sharp jagged teeth.

Both men laughed, "Isn't it cute, the dog defending its master." Sand laughed kicking at the ground. His face twisted into a cruel smile. "Hope you don't mind but we are gonna' take your master from you."

"Soul transform!" Maka finally spoke up, forcing down all the fear she felt from Sand's words. Soul while still baring his teeth at the men, reached back to grabbed Maka's hand, his arm starting to glow at the contact.

"You are going to regret that." He snarled before fully transforming in a scythe, the long metal staff with a sharp red and black blade.

Sand and Dune both disappeared into the shadows again. Maka stood her ground using her soul perception to locate their souls.

"Where are they Maka?" Soul demanded, losing his cool.

Maka closed her eyes trying to focus on the glowing energy, there was nothing. "I can't sense them, that means either they are gone or-"

"Maka!"

Maka pulled the metal staff in front of her just in time to block one of the men's attacks. Sand, she guessed, was using a knife that curved into a thin tip. The blade was attached to the outside of his arm.

"We have a kind witch protecting us from your eyes." Sand finished her sentence taking another swipe. He grew angered by the meister blocking all of his attacks. "Dune, after the weapon." He hissed.

"Yes brother."

Maka snapped up to the husky voice calling out, the bigger man falling from above them. The last thing she heard was Soul's voice screaming her name.

**-End Flashback- **

The attack happened so fast, the two men appearing from nowhere and quickly being able to separate her from Soul, than them being able to take her away. She doesn't know where she is, how she got there. Or even why she was there.

All she could do is hope she would be found. 

The sounds of jingling keys brought Maka out of her thoughts, she could hear the keys clicking in the locks, two locks. The sun's bright rays pooled through the door as if was fully opened, the light stung Maka's eyes. Sand walked in wearing a crocked smile as he strutted towards her, griping her chin in his rough palm.

"Nice to see you woke up." He tightened his grip, "You gave quiet a fight girly, even you're weapon kept going after you were down."

Maka's head snapped up at the mention of Soul, her eyes were wide with fear. "Soul?" She wimped out, her voice was horse from her dry throat.

"Oh, now you're interested. You probably want to know how your weapon is right." His smile twisted even more. He pulled Maka closer towards him leaning to her ear, "He put up quite a fight, but it wasn't good enough." His deep chuckle echoed through Maka's small frame. She was frozen, his words sinking in, her eyes stung with burning tears.

"No, he-he can't…" She choked out, she gasped for breath, it was like all the air was kicked out of her lungs. There was no way, Soul couldn't be… He would never leave her. Maka looked up through her tears at Sand, searching his face for proof he was lying, anything that meant Soul was still alive.

"Sorry girly, I guess he just wasn't fast enough for my blade." Sand slipped thin blade out from under his sleeve. He tilted it onto Maka's chest, digging the tip just below her shoulder. "He screamed when I stabbed him, what about you?" He pressured his blade down, dragging it across. Maka screamed at the burning pain as the blade slowly travelled further down from her shoulder, cutting the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Sand!"

The said person froze in his spot, anger and hatred flashing over his face. He turned and faced the tall silhouette of another man standing in the door frame. Maka could barely focus on his face through her watering eyes. The pain slowly subsided from the cut from Sand's blade, it was only shallow but was enough to cause blood to flow down her top.

"I did not say you could torture my guest." The unknown man spoke. Maka forced a smile at his term of her being a _guest_.

"A simply repaying her for what her weapon did to me, Sir." He pulled back his other sleeve showing a long gash on his forearm. Maka smirked as pride for her weapon swelled inside her.

The man at the door walked on past Sand to Maka, examining her face. Maka could now see he was only a head taller than her, the same height as Soul. She sucked in sharp breath forcing herself to believe that Soul was fine.

"I am terrible sorry, some people just don't know how to act." He dabbed at the fresh blood with his handkerchief.

Maka pulled away from his touch, forcing all her strength into her voice, "Why am I here?" Her voice was louder and stern. "What do you want? Who the hell are you?" Her anger was sipping through, Maka inhaled heavily calming herself.

The unknown man shook his finger in front of her face, "Young women should never use such language, were you not taught properly." He sighed.

"Fuck you." Maka's face whipped to the side as pain exploded in her left cheek, she looked back in disbelief as the he pulled his hand back.

"I said not to use such language." He repeated as he pulled his hand back before backhanding her face again. Maka coughed, tasting blood in her mouth.

He adjusted his glove before pulling her aching jaw towards him, "Now to answer your questions, I am Mason Bennet the Third, you are at my home and you my dear," He lent forward, mouth pulling up into a sneer, "are here to give me your eyes."

**-Xxx-**

**So this is a story that I found on my computer, not really sure where it's going but I have an idea. If you guys like it let me know and I might continue it as its own story.  
><strong> 

**Scotty ^^**


End file.
